A Little Touch Of Envy
by CountessCora
Summary: Cora is reminiscing about a particularly unusual Christmas ball that occurred in 1889 as she is attempting to write a short holiday story for Edith's magazine. I wrote this for the 2015 Cobert Holiday Fanfiction Exchange. My image is the cover and my prompt word is "envy". I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

_A Little Touch Of Envy_

 _AN: the characters do not belong to me._

 _Thank you to my amazing beta reader, Granthamfan. I couldn't do this without you._

 _This story is written for the 2015 Cobert Holiday Fanfiction Exchange. My prompt word was envy. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. xx_

 ** _December 1925_**

 ** _Downton Abbey_**

Cora Crawley sat in the library, paper in front of her and pen in hand, staring absently out the window. The snow was falling and everything was so peaceful. Everything, that is, except Cora. Ever since Edith had introduced her mother to the world of writing, she had quickly learned what pressure deadlines could exert. During the summer, the ladies discovered a writing contest sponsored by a company in London that challenged its participants to write fifty thousand words in thirty days. To her utter shock, Cora had not only taken it on but succeeded greatly by writing a mystery novella. After that, Edith's magazine offered her a regular space in its monthly issue for a short story.

The idea that inspired Cora the most was the incredible love between herself and Robert. However, as soon as the Earl learned that his wife's stories would be published for the public at large to read, he disapproved of his private life being spread all over the page. Cora was undaunted and made a deal with him: that Edith would print her work as long as the characters, however autobiographical, would be given fictitious names. So Cora named the earl George, after Mary's son, and the countess Annabelle after a character in a book she loved. Peace was reached, and she went back to writing with more relish than ever.

Now she was facing a deadline, and it seemed to have sapped all the creativity from her mind. The magazine needed a Christmas story. She and Robert had spent so many holidays together. Which one would she use? Cora continued to stare out at the falling snow as one particular December came to mind.

 ** _December 1889_**

It was Cora's second Christmas at Downton, and she didn't feel much more welcome than she had the previous year. Violet was buzzing about the house, making and overseeing preparations not just to decorate the Abbey for Christmas, but to prepare it for the annual Christmas ball. It was the social event of the winter season, Violet had informed Cora. "So, please be on your best behavior. Try not to be American."

Cora's cheeks had flushed at the stinging barb from the Countess, although she should have been used to it. From the days of Cora's engagement to Robert, Violet had openly disapproved of Cora's origins and Robert's refusal to marry a nice English girl whom Violet felt would fill her shoes as Countess of Grantham one day.

"Try to ignore Mama," Robert said when he caught Cora alone in the halls on the gallery, stifling tears. "You're just fine as you are. The people of the county adore you."

Cora gave Robert a small smile. She reached for his hand and felt the warmth spread from his fingers to her heart. At least she had one person on her side. The people of the county may like her, but that didn't mean that other noblewomen approved of the raven haired beauty from the other side of the Atlantic. But her husband was doing his best, especially for an Englishman who had been trained since birth to hide his true feelings. Cora had changed all of that, creating a more open communication between the two of them. Only a few months before, he had begun to stay in her bedroom all night.

"Thank you, Robert," Cora said. "You are the one person here who has faith in me."

"I have all the faith in the world in you, Cora," Robert answered. "You'll see; the ball will come off without a hitch. Mama will be pleased."

"Then she'll find some other way I can disappoint her come New Year's Eve." Cora sighed.

Robert drew her into an embrace. "You'll see. All will be well. After all; I love you. What matters besides that?"

Cora could see the practicality in his statement. Things certainly had gotten easier since Robert had declared his love for her. Together, they were one force against the world. Even his formidable Mama.

"I need nothing else," she agreed. Cora was able to put the distress out of her mind until the party itself. It was a whole new kind of adventure, and not the most pleasant kind, either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _AN: the characters do not belong to me. Thank you again to my amazing beta, Granthamfan! xxx_

 _Story note: the reference to the Manchester incident is from another of my stories, The Manchester Party._

On the night of the party, snow had begun to fall outside. Homesick for New York City and the famous snowfalls of New England, Cora watched with wide eyes and a hint of pain in her heart. She could easily imagine her family sharing a fun night together, ending with ice skating with her brother Harold as their parents watched. They would sip hot cocoa and count down the days until Christmas as they warmed themselves by one of the many fireplaces in their New York home.

Violet's voice cut into Cora's reverie. "Don't stand there just pretending that you're a guest," she sneered at her daughter-in-law. "With the storm coming in, it seems that we may have some unexpected overnight visitors. To try to mingle and not offend anyone, dear," she finished

Cora nodded, moving from the window before exiting the library in search of any of the ball guests who might need a friendly greeting. On her way to the ballroom, she bumped into Robert.

"How's everything turning out tonight? Not as ghastly as you expected, I hope," Robert asked.

"It depends on if you're asking me or your mother," Cora responded. "She says I'm to greet the guests and not be offensive."

Robert sighed deeply. "Cora, you do not offend anyone," he said.

"But you know that I do," she protested. "Some of these people have the same sentiments toward Americans as Mama. They dislike me before they even know me. I think love has made you blind, Robert Crawley."

"Just hold your head high and ignore them," Robert advised. "I'll deal with Mama, and you deal with our guests. Perhaps love is blind, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You'll be comforted to know that none of my old sweethearts are on the guest list. So, it should be a peaceful evening."

Cora smiled at Robert. "I do hope you are right. Not about the sweethearts, but about the peaceful night. Mama says it may snow enough to necessitate an overnight stay for our guests. The ball becomes a house party."

He grinned. "I suppose at Downton one learns to expect the unexpected. Nevertheless, my darling, I hope you have a wonderful night. And do save all the waltzes for me, and me alone."

Cora smiled again. "I can't imagine anyone else for whom I would save them," she intoned warmly. "Thank you, Robert, for talking sense into me. I suppose with this being only my second Christmas here, I am a little bit tense. So please know that you are very much appreciated."]

"I'll be the judge of that," he teased, "by the number of waltzes we dance, and of course by what happens afterward in your dressing room."

Cora turned three shades of red. "Don't speak of it so audibly, Robert. You know that neither your father,nor Mama, approve of our sleeping arrangements. I hope your father has forgotten about it by now, but I don't exactly trust your mother to forego snooping in the hallways to see if you stay in your dressing room all night."

Robert kissed her on the forehead. "You worry too much, Cora. It will all be fine; you'll see."

He appeared to be right for the first several hours of the ball. Cora mingled with the guests as she had been told. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Those who had chosen to at least attempt to accept their American counterpart were pleasant enough, and those who had never approved of Robert marrying someone from the other side of the Atlantic were not any worse than normal.

Robert and Cora shared all of the waltzes, just as she promised him. The trouble began when she noticed a woman in her mid-to-late thirties staring at Robert from across the ballroom.

"Robert? Do you know that woman in the blue gown? She's staring at us!" Cora glanced toward the woman in a discreet gesture.

"No," Robert said, narrowing his eyes in concentration. "I've never seen her before in my life. I suppose she's a friend of my parents, but I don't know. I wonder why she's staring at us? She must be quite envious that you have the most handsome man at the ball on your arm tonight."

"I'm serious, Robert," Cora continued. "Some of the previous balls have not exactly turned out well, so I'm not comfortable with anything odd happening at this one."

"If it bothers you, darling," Robert said, "I'll ask about her. Surely my parents know her."

Cora shook her head with such vigor that it seemed for a moment that her tiara was going to become displaced and ruin Harrison's work on her updo. "No, don't do that. Mama would think I'm insecure and then proceed to tell me all of the reasons I should feel inferior. We can just ignore that woman, and hope she really is admiring my dance partner."

Robert smiled and began to dance with Cora again as the music started up on the next waltz. "I think you're right to look at it that way, Cora."

Cora hoped that he was right.

The evening wore on till at last it was time to go to bed. Cora was secretly glad for this time to come because it meant that she and Robert would have some private time together. She was in high spirits as she returned her dressing room, waiting for Harrison to arrive and help her change from her ball gown into her nightdress.

"You're glowing, milady," Harrison said with a knowing expression. "I assume you and His Lordship had a nice evening?"

Cora nodded with a slight hesitation. "More or less," she answered. "While Robert and I were dancing, I saw a woman staring at us from across the ballroom. I never found out who she was, but it made me uneasy."

"I wonder who she was," Harrison mused. "And why was she interested in you and his Lordship?"

"That's the problem, Harrison. Robert promised me there weren't any old sweethearts of his on the guest list. Heaven knows I want to avoid that dilemma." She absentmindedly rubbed a place on her left leg that was still sore after a full night of dancing, an injury that had resulted from a case of misplaced envy at a ball in Manchester a year before.

Harrison was done with Cora's preparations in her usual expedient manner. "I know you'd rather avoid that. So would I! But now you're ready for His Lordship, so I'd say you've nothing to worry about. Just enjoy your first peaceful ball in the past twelve months."

Cora smiled at her ladies' maid. She viewed Harrison as a friend as well as a servant because she'd been one of the few people who had been kind to Cora from the very beginning of her marriage to Robert. "Thank you, Harrison. You have a good night as well."

"Thank you, milady." The ladies' maid grinned as she closed the door behind her.

Cora waited for Robert to arrive, reading to pass the time. But as she finished more than her usual one and a half chapters in her book and he had not yet come, concern rose in her chest.

"I can either lie here and worry all night, or I can go get him. Surely there's a reasonable explanation for his timing." She laid her book on the bedside table and climbed out of bed, wrapping a robe around her nightdress.

As Cora ventured into the hallway from her room to Robert's room, she thought she heard voices. They grew louder as she felt herself approaching her husband's room as if in a dream. She knocked on the door and turned the handle almost immediately.

What Cora saw completely shocked her. There was Robert, standing all too close to the woman from the ballroom.

"Robert Crawley!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

 _AN: the characters do not belong to me. I'm so thankful for my great beta, Granthamfan._

The two people inside the room jumped at the sound of Cora's voice. She shook her head in disbelief. This could not be happening. Perhaps she'd fallen asleep and was in the midst of a nightmare. Yes; that had to explain it.

But the sight of Robert and the mystery woman loomed before her. Cora began to get the sinking feeling that this was all too real.

"You said you didn't know her..." Her words trailed off and she bit her lip hard in order to not cry. Cora didn't want to show any weakness in front of this illicit woman.

Robert opened his mouth to speak, but the woman beat him to it.

"He doesn't know me, nor have I ever seen him before tonight," she explained.

Cora shot her an icy look. "Then please tell me what you are doing in my husband's dressing room. Now."

"My name is Lady Millicent," the woman began. "I know the Earl and Countess of Grantham from my London season days," she said. "But that was years ago, and unfortunately I married now." The tone of her voice did not exactly convey enthusiasm for her life situation.

"And why are you in my husband's dressing room?" Cora was losing patience, not caring by now if she was acting like a proper hostess or not. This woman had broken every protocol in the book. She did not deserve Cora's respect.

"Because I am married now," Lady Millicent continued, "and I saw how happy the two of you were, dancing all night long. I could mention that it's bad form for hosts and hostesses to dance exclusively with one another, but that really wasn't what brought you to my attention. It was the evident happiness." She looked as though she tasted something sour as she continued to talk. "It convinced me that I needed to see what I was missing. So, I thought I would pay your husband a visit."

"Please, Cora," Robert pleaded as he stared at his completely flabbergasted wife. "Please believe me. I did nothing to instigate any of this. I've been trying to persuade Lady Millicent to kindly leave my room so that I may go to my wife, as I do every night." He wore an expression of pride that did not go unnoticed by Cora.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Lady Millicent's voice was bitter. "Sir John would never lower himself to sleep in the same bed as me." She glared at Cora. "You don't know how lucky you are!"

It dawned on Cora that the woman was envious of their relationship. It almost made her want to laugh! The entire thing was too bizarre for words. A little bit of envy was provoking this woman to act in such a way?

Stifling a laugh, Cora looked at Robert. "Of course I believe you, Robert. You would never stoop so low." She turned to Lady Millicent. "I suggest you vacate my husband's room. I'd hate to tell Violet about this escapade. Or maybe I should. It might open her eyes to the fact that even the English don't use ideal decorum at all times. Or, for some of you, any of the time. The choice is yours," she finished with a sweet smile adorning her lips.

"No," Lady Millicent said, rather taken aback. It was the first time all evening that she had lost her composure. "That will not be necessary-to say anything to Violet or anyone else. I'll just be heading back to my own room alongside Sir John's. Think nothing of it; just a little bit of envy, that's all."

Robert sighed with relief to see her go. But he gazed at his wife with a preoccupied stare. "Are you certain that you believe me, Cora?"

"Of course I do!" Cora walked across the room, put her arms around his shoulders and gave him a passionate kiss to authenticate her words. "Why don't we take this to my room? We do seem much more comfortable there." She looked down at his bed that obviously fit only one person. "I don't think I could handle the tiny bed."

The next morning, Lady Millicent gazed sheepishly at both Robert and Cora over breakfast. Violet caught the wordless interaction.

"Did you sleep well last night, Lady Millicent?" Violet inquired in her haughtiest tone that Cora had assumed was only reserved for her.

Lady Millicent appeared to be very flustered and even startled by the Countess of Grantham. "Very well," she answered. "Thank you."

Violet smiled in a discerning manner. "I'm so glad to hear it. We strive to be hospitable even when the notice is short. I trust you can return home this afternoon?"

Lady Millicent nodded. "Sir John wants to leave right after luncheon."

"Some of you may remember that I actually introduced Millicent and John," Violet said with pride. "But you are a love match if ever I've seen one. Completely proper and exactly what one would expect from the English."

Patrick Crawley exchanged a bemused glance with his wife. Violet seemed confused but obviously decided to wait to discuss it further until they were able to speak in privacy.

Cora was never more happy to see anyone leave Downton Abbey than Millicent and John. As she was walking back to the library after their departure, a curious conversation caught her attention.

"You saw what?" Violet sounded shocked.

"I saw Lady Millicent coming out of Robert's room last night, and she did not look happy." Patrick's voice sounded firm.

Violet gasped. "Nothing happened between them, did it?"

To Violet's annoyance, Patrick began to chuckle. "I would say not, given that she left alone. A second later, Robert and Cora exited the room, holding hands. As I watched Cora follow that woman down the hallway with her eyes, I never saw such an icy stare. Not even from you!"

Violet didn't know what to say.

Patrick, however, did. "It looks as if our Robert has created a life of which anyone would be jealous if they're given to that emotion. With an American, no less, who outshone her English counterpart. I'm very proud of our Cora, aren't you, dear?"

Violet could only manage a nod in response.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

 _AN: the characters do not belong to me. Thanks as ever to my wonderful beta, Granthamfan! You're one in a million! xx_

 **1925**

Cora laid her pen down next to the pad of paper upon which she had just completed her story. Of course, to protect it from prying eyes and her husband's ego, she'd already changed the names from Robert and Cora to George and Annabelle.

Standing up to stretch, Cora walked over to the same window through which she had peered on the night of the infamous Christmas ball of 1889. Just like that night, the snow was falling quickly and making piles of crystalline white over the grounds of Downton Abbey.

Edith walked into the library, catching her mother rather unaware as she was engrossed in the scene outside the window.

"Did you get your story done, Mama?" Edith gestured toward the pad of paper on the desk.

"Yes," Cora beamed with pride, "I did. I find it quite amusing and hope your readers will, too. Would you like to be the first one to read it?" She grinned as she recalled the bizarre events of the true story contained within the notepad.

"Of course. I love your stories," Edith enthused as she sat down at the desk.

Cora watched for Edith's reaction as she read the story of the envious woman at the house party. She laughed at the most incredible parts, such as when Millicent had been caught in Robert's - George's - room.

"Mama, you write the best stories," Edith said, grinning as she placed the pad back on the desk. "Wherever do you get your ideas?"

Cora grinned mischievously. "Oh, just from experience, I suppose. I've met a lot of people and seen a lot of things that could spark a story in anyone's imagination. Haven't you, darling?"

"I suppose," Edith agreed. "But the way you make the characters feel so genuine. I feel as if I've met George and Annabelle." She stopped and gave her mother a knowing look. "I haven't, have I? Met George and Annabelle?"

"No, don't be silly! They're fictional!" Cora blushed a little too deeply as she protested a little too much.

"I don't know what made you decide to write with me this past summer," Edith said, "but I'm certainly glad you did. If it's all right with you, I'll take this with me tomorrow and it will delight anyone who reads the Christmas issue." She paused. "Papa never reads these, does he? I think he'd find them fascinating."

"No, I've never seen your gather reading a women's magazine," Cora said with a giggle. "But thank you for the vote of confidence." _Why would he read it? He's lived it!_

Cora felt so incredibly blessed as she continued to watch the snow fall once Edith left to spend some time with Marigold in the nursery. She'd arrived at Downton a stranger but now knew all its tales. All of them, that is, except the stories still waiting to unfold. Undoubtedly they, too, would become wonderful inspiration for future writing projects. One day, everyone would read about the way of life at Downton Abbey and bask in the privilege of being able to share some of its comfort, even if only through words on a page. It was why Cora had become fascinated with writing; a beloved, precious thing that she would carry on for the rest of her life. The world needed her stories.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
